even if it's kills us
by LastMelodya
Summary: Dan mereka akan terjatuh bersama-sama. Dalam batas yang lebih jauh dari infiniti. [ drabble; sasuke/sakura ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** drabble; au, miss-typos, _too absurd to describe_.

 **Note:** untuk **daffodila** dan **hydrilla** yang masih sempat melemparkan prompt di antara getar-getar di balik dinding, di balik jubah, dan di atas ranjang. **prompt:** (1) people throw rocks at things that shine, (2) a bullet for them, a bullet for you, a bullet for everybody in this room.

btw, ini drabble, jadi, jangan harap dapat banyak penjelasan. ehehe. trus, sekali lagi, ini absurd.

* * *

 ** _ **even if it's kills us**_**

 **.**

Sejak mengenalnya, Sasuke tahu Sakura berbeda.

Maka Sasuke membiarkan saja ketika suatu hari gadis itu mengajaknya pergi ke sudut taman rumah sakit, dalam genggam yang tak pernah lebih erat dari sekadar sentuh, juga gelak-gelak tawa di balik bibir pucatnya.

Ia mengoceh tentang awan, tentang angin dan langit, tentang senja yang selalu membuat kepalanya sakit, dan tentang celah-celah cahaya bulan di balik langit kehitaman. Mereka berpisah ketika angin malam semakin kencang, membekukan epidermis dan menyesakkan napas. Sakura pulang ke ruang 201, dan Sasuke punya kamarnya di dalam ruang 204.

Mereka tak pernah tertidur dalam kenyamanan setelahnya.

* * *

Paginya mereka akan bertemu kembali, di lorong rumah sakit di atas kursi roda. Sakura akan tersenyum tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap mencegah kurva. Dalam sepersekian pandangnya, _emerald_ Sakura masih berbinar bahkan tanpa ia harus membalas senyum-senyumnya.

Sasuke akan mencari di sisa-sisa sore. Hanya untuk menemukan angin-angin kosong tanpa presensi merah muda. Ia akan berstagnasi, hingga bulan kembali datang dan angin malam semakin menyesakkan.

Tidurnya lebih menyakitkan dari hari-hari yang kasual.

* * *

Di lain kesempatan mereka bertemu di balik pintu ruang psikiatri.

Sakura membiarkan tangannya diatensi Sasuke, garis dan lebam dan gores. Bibir Sasuke penuh tremor, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

"Kau lihat orang-orang itu, Sasuke?"

Mata yang terlampau intens, bisik yang terlampau besar. Caci, maki. Atau kikikan sana-sini. Cemooh dalam batas tak wajar. Ia melihatnya, selalu melihatnya.

"Mereka selalu menertawakan seolah mengenal kita."

Sasuke menyingkap senyum untuk pertama kali. Di oniksnya penuh kilat, bayang-bayang abu bersubtitusi merah muda. Terlalu terang. Terlampau terang. Dan ia tidak keberatan.

"Mereka tak akan pernah tahu dunia kita, kan?" katanya lagi.

Sasuke, dalam sadar tak sadar, menangkap telapak Sakura yang terasa mungil. Ia lesapkan jemarinya di antara ruang jemari milik gadis itu. Dingin atau hangat, Sasuke terlalu ragu untuk memutuskan. Tapi ia merasa nyaman. Dan itu sudah cukup.

Suaranya yang berat akhirnya terujar, setelah sekian lama ia hanya memilih diam.

"Mereka hanya iri. Kau terlalu bersinar."

* * *

Ia punya peluru dalam batas kaliber infiniti.

Suatu masa mampu melesat membunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya, di suatu masa yang lain, mungkin mampu membunuh Sakura.

Tapi ia tak peduli, ia tak peduli.

Kecepatan cahaya yang Sakura miliki akan melesat lebih jauh dari peluru yang ia lesatkan.

Dan mereka akan terjatuh bersama-sama.

Dalam batas yang lebih jauh dari infiniti.

* * *

Ada saat di mana ia mendengar teriakan Sakura hingga sampai pada kamarnya. Ia akan memejam netra, dan rongga dadanya seolah ditusuk ribuan sembilu. Ia tak menyadari apa pun, hingga gelas-gelas pecah menggores kulit-kulit, bantal dan selimut terlempar di sana-sini, kuantitas tawa yang terlampau banyak.

Para perawat akan menghampirinya, mengikatnya kepada ranjang yang berantakan. Dan, mungkin, geramannya juga akan sampai pada kamar Sakura. Sasuke tak peduli, ia hanya ingin merasakan ini bersama-sama cahayanya.

* * *

Sebab Sasuke tak punya lagi banyak pilihan untuk menjalani hidupnya. Di balik ruang penuh kamuflase putih, putih, yang (nyatanya tidak) suci. Atau teriakan-teriakan sakit, sakit, dan sakit, di balik kubikel lainnya.

Tapi Sasuke punya Sakura sebagai pegangan, tautan, pengisi ruang di antara jari-jemarinya yang kasar. Ia punya senyumnya yang semerah muda sosoknya. Pembangun rona hidup di balik kelam-kelam abu dan hitam.

Maka ia bertahan dalam hidupnya.

Karena Sasuke punya Sakura di balik _asylum_ yang bertahan-tahun melenyapkan kewarasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
